gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Undress to Kill
Undress to Kill is the second and final mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Dwayne Forge from his apartment in North Holland , Algonquin, Liberty City. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the strip club *Take out the three strip club managers *Locate the managers by listening in on conversations Enemies *Club Security *Spanish Lords *Jose Trunchez *Javier Trunchez *Jesus Trunchez Walkthrough Head over to Dwayne's apartment near the Vespucci Circus train station. Dwayne is feeling suicidal. Niko urges him not to kill himself, and asks Dwayne what's bothering him. Dwayne eventually mentions a gentlemen's club, a "classy place", that he used to own. Niko offers to retake it for him. The club Dwayne mentioned is The Triangle Club in Bohan. Head over to Bronco Street in Bohan. While en route Brucie Kibbutz will call you to see if you want to go there, but Niko declines, stating that he's going there for business, not pleasure. Taking a cab skips the call. Enter the strip club. If you enter the club with a weapon equipped, you'll have to fight the security guards. If you fire a gun or start fighting in the club itself, the managers will all run and many of the patrons will open fire on you. Once inside you will need to locate the three Trunchez Brothers acting as managers for the club. Listen in on a nearby conversation of two people near the top of the stairs. They say that the first manager, Jose Trunchez, is counting money in the office. The second manager, Javier Trunchez, can be found near the main stage overheard arguing with one of the strippers about her pay. The final manager, Jesus Trunchez, is in the back corridor watching a newly hired stripper. Jose can be killed quietly in his office with fists, a knife or a baseball bat. Attacking either of the other two managers will cause the patrons to start a gun battle and the surviving manager to run. If the manager escapes from the building he'll climb into a van in the parking lot, take a shortcut down an alley leading south and try to flee in his car. If this happens Niko will have to chase him down in a vehicle of his own - if any manager gets too far from him, the mission is failed. This mission can be difficult. There are a few different strategies to make it easier. Strategy 1 After killing Jose in his office, ignore Javier and head to the back. Quickly kill Jesus and his bodyguard. There is a back door leading outside at the end of the corridor. Take it, run around to the parking lot as quickly as possible, and try to kill Javier as he exits the club. Even if you aren't quick enough, it avoids the gun battle inside the club. Strategy 2 Before entering the club, park a car up against the back door. After killing Jose in his office, take out a sniper rifle and shoot Javier in the head. Jesus will be unable to escape through the back door because the car is blocking the door, and so he'll come back through the club where he can be easily shot. Strategy 3 Enter the club and wait for the message "Locate the managers by listening in on conversations". Then kill some of the guards and when you see the red circles move on the map just run out and go around the building. Then wait until all the managers enter the car, take out the rocket launcher and blow up the car. Strategy 4 Enter the club and kill Jose with your fists in his office. Immediately un-equip any weapons you are carrying, and go to the far end of the club behind Javier, to the ATM machine. Quickly draw your weapon and kill Javier, then immediately bolt to your left and run to the lap dance room where Jesus is. If you're fast enough, Jesus will be stuck in there and you can quickly finish him and his bodyguard off. Strategy 5 This is a combination of the second and fourth strategies. Before entering the club, park a car against the back door. Then enter the club and kill Jose with your fists in his office. Immediately un-equip any weapons you are carrying, and go to the far end of the club behind Javier, to the ATM machine. Quickly draw your weapon and kill Javier, then as you wait for Jesus to run to the front of the club, due to you having blocked off the back exit beforehand, take out some guards. Then just gun down Jesus with a SMG as he runs past. This strategy is helpful if you're not wearing any armour . You will still die after the mission is completed though, so it is recommended that you have autosaving enabled. Video Walkthrough After the Mission *The reward for completing the mission is $6,250. Completing the mission also unlocks the mission "The Holland Play". *Check out the Liberty Tree website afterwards to see news about the The Triangle Club. *Playboy X calls Niko and asks if he was the one that "hit up" the strip club, Niko responds by saying he was only helping Dwayne. Playboy becomes unhappy because he was an important investor in the Triangle Club. *If you killed Cherise in "Ruff Rider", Dwayne will also call you saying he saw a girl who looked just like Cherise, but Niko will confirm that it must have been a mistake and that she is dead. Deaths *Jose Trunchez - Killed by Niko so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Javier Trunchez - Killed by Niko so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Jesus Trunchez - Killed by Niko so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Many of the Trunchez brothers' goons - Killed by Niko for trying to stop him.(Optional) *Four Security Guards - Killed by Niko for trying to stop him.(Optional) Trivia *The song "Footsteps in the Dark" by Isley Brothers (which plays on the radio station The Vibe 98.8) plays at Dwayne's apartment. *Brucie will call Niko during the mission to ask if he wants go to the strip club, which Niko replies that he is "about to see naked women, but this time it business, not pleasure." The call serves no purpose other than as an ironic joke, similar to Brucie's other call in Dining Out, Little Jacob's call in Have a Heart and I'll Take Her..., Roman's call in Rigged to Blow and Shadow. de:Undress to Kill es:Undress to Kill pl:Undress to Kill Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions